nseuropefandomcom-20200214-history
Eliana of the Talemantine Empire, Queen of Arendaal
Eliana of the Talemantine Empire ("Eliana the Adored") (1433-1487) was the wife of King Pieter I of Arendaal and thus the Queen Consort of Arendaal between 1447 and 1454. Her husband, nicknamed Pieter the Mad suffered from a mental illness which would force him to abdicate in 1454 in favour of his younger brother, King Gustav IV of Arendaal. Given King Pieter's mental condition, Queen Eliana acted as his regent for much of his rule. This was until the Royal Council of Advisors ultimately prevailed on Parliament to demand Pieter's abdication. Once Pieter's younger brother, Gustav IV, was crowned, Eliana solicited his consent to have her marriage to Pieter annulled. Some historians even believe that the marriage was never consummated. Many accounts suggest that Pieter often did not recognize his wife. Following the annulment, Eliana would go on to marry the Grand Duke of Haakonsberg. She remained a key figure at Gustav IV's court, for instance, she arranged the marriage of Gustav's son, the future King Harald III of Arendaal to her own niece Ottavia of the Talemantine Empire, and helped to negotiate the marriage of her own nephew, Emperor Giovanni Luciano IV of the Talemantine Empire to Gustav's daughter Princess Nikolina. Eliana also maintained well-documented correspondence with Gustav and Pieter's famous sister, Madeleine of Arendaal, Holy Germanic Empress. In fact Eliana is credited with introducing the Empress to the particularities of the Talemantine legal system, an interest which the Empress would introduce to her grandson Emperor Edmund III. Eliana was considered very wise by her husband's subjects. She wrote a text, known as the Talemantine Almanak in which she recorded some of her more useful observations for the use and betterment of the common man. For example: "If the Swan be nesting high, then floods are expected; if only the head of the Swan may be seen, they have arrived abruptly. -" Family, Marriage and Children Princess Eliana of the Talemantine Empire married King Pieter I of Arendaal in 1447. They had no issue. In 1454, after Pieter's abdication, and with the help of his brother Gustav IV, Eliana obtained an annullment and remarried. She wed Matthias, Grand Duke of Haakonsberg, with whom she had 10 children including: *Stefan, Grand Duke of Haakonsberg. Later Duke of Stockholm *Jeanne, Princess of Alesund *Madeleine, Duchess of Folcaquier Siblings *Giovanni Luciano III of the Talemantine Empire - brother Other Royal Relations *Gustav IV of Arendaal - brother-in-law (first husband's brother) *Ottavia of the Talemantine Empire, Queen of Arendaal - niece and wife of brother-in-law's son, Harald III *Giovanni Luciano IV of the Talemantine Empire – nephew, married brother-in-law’s daughter Nikolina *Nikolina of Arendaal, Empress of the Talemantine Empire - brother-in-law's (Gustav IV's) daughter and nephew’s wife. Consort of Giovanni Luciano IV of the Talemantine Empire *Harald III of Arendaal - brother-in-law's (Gustav IV's) son *Anne of Arendaal, Queen of Montelimar - brother-in-law's (Gustav IV's) daughter *Niccola Grimaldi of Potenza, Queen of Arendaal - Gustav IV's wife *Sigrid of Arendaal, Holy Germanic Empress - sister-in-law (husband's sister). Consort of Emperor Victor II of Saxony *Madeleine of Arendaal, Holy Germanic Empress - sister-in-law (husband's sister). Consort of Emperor Emperor Heinrich V/VI of Franken *Frederika of Arendaal, Queen of Eiffelland - sister-in-law (husband's sister). Consort of King Ludwig V of Eiffelland Ancestors 's ancestors in four generations: ' |2= Emperor Stefano Emanuelle I of the Talemantine Empire |3= Talemantine Empress |4= Emperor Beniamino VI of the Talemantine Empire |5= Kristine of Arendaal |6= x |7= x |8= Emperor Giovanni Luciano II of the Talemantine Empire |9= Talemantine Empress |10= Karl August of Saxony |11= Queen Blanche I of Arendaal |12= x |13= x |14= x |15= x |16= Emperor Luciano V of the Talemantine Empire |17= Richenza of Arendaal |18= x |19= x |20= Holy Germanic Emperor Emperor Lothar II |21= Holy Germanic Empress |22= King Niklaas III of Arendaal and Suionia |23= Anna of Franken |24= x |25= x |26= x |27= x |28= x |29= x |30= x |31= x }} See Also *Monarchs of Arendaal *Royal Consorts of Arendaal *History of Arendaal *Royal Marriages of Arendaal *List of Talemantine Emperors *Talemantine Empire Category: Historical Royals of Arendaal Category: Historical Figures Category:History of the Talemantine Empire